zenkorafandomcom-20200213-history
The Tan Gentleman
"For beauty and balance." :::-- The Tan Gentleman History On Orkoary 16th, 2, the Tan Gentleman emerged from Chaos as a member of the Ancients. Unlike several others of his kin, however, what he sensed first was not the incredible amount of dominion that could be established over creation, but the even more fantastic structure within which creation was built. He immediately embarked upon an intensive, exhaustive study of what he called the 'true laws' for the next 122 years. On the final year, he participated in the preliminary construction of the Evertower, also motivated by the common desire of the builders to establish a more easily accessible link to the fabled Everworld. However, barely a week after building began, he quit the project in disgust after being made aware that the laws of physics would have to be greatly repealed in order to complete construction. This same hatred of magic, as he understood it to be a violation of the 'true laws', would remain with him forever, although his vehement opposition of its existence and usage would ebb with time. The Cyan Company Though he often distanced and isolated himself from his peers by maintaining a nearly manic desire to immerse himself in the fundamental laws of the universe, his familiarity with his studies caused him to somewhat reluctantly become a center of attention, due to the bombardment of queries launched upon him. Despite secretly enjoying the common interest in his passion, he was known to become severely irritated at what he also felt to be an intrusion upon his privacy and valuable researching time. Thirty decades before the construction of the Evertower, he created a unique race of beings whom he called the Cyan Soldiers, later collectively known as the Cyan Company. Since the plans for the Evertower were drawn and discussed long before any actual construction was done, he originally intended for the Company to assist in its creation as well as aiding him with the staggering amount of requests for his knowledge. Days of Catastrophe :See also: Days of Catastrophe Because of his unfriendly withdrawal of his substantial amount of knowledge and experience, those responsible for opening the gateway to the Everworld through the Evertower spent 41 fruitless years trying to open the gate and send envoys pleading for the Tan Gentleman's aid. When physical contact was made with the Everworld for the first time, causing the infamous Lysma Incident, a barrage of pleas for aid were unleashed upon him, the majority of which were made by his fellow Ancients. His aid was desperately needed to combat the counter-invading, extremely violent and powerful inhabitants of the Everworld, during what became known as the Days of Catastrophe. He rebuked the requests, even declaring that his own destruction and death would be preferable to helping those who would disobey the laws of physics. However, he obliged grudgingly after fellow Ancient Giyaten pointed out that even if he were killed, should the counter-invaders be allowed to continue their rampage, there was a very likely chance even his adored laws of physics could be damaged irreversibly. Thus, on Rokober 27, 186, he declared war against who he then began to call the 'foes of beauteous truth', and led the Cyan Company into battle. The Everworld Even though the Days of Catastrophe had come to an end, troubles originating from the Everworld did not stop. Since the invasion had forcibly widened the gateway and thus made traffic easier, there were still other forces on the other side who had not come over. After the fighting ceased, the Tan Gentleman swiftly re-entered a period of seclusion, having retained his grudge against the rest of the world. However, when word reached him of the remaining forces, including the three volatile creatures called Sohic, Cahys, and Toaph, he was intrigued enough to rejoin the counter-hostilities. His exclusive library of knowledge along with his conduct during the Days of Catastrophe had already transformed him into such a legendary figure among legends that he was greeted and escorted into the Evertower with an overwhelming sense of awe and reverence. Before charging into the Everworld with the Cyan Company, he uttered the frequently misquoted words "for beauty and balance." Subsequently, his army drove back more than 80% of the hostile forces on the other side, paving the way for the other forces to enter. The public prediction was that he would again be too proud to accept the responsibility spoils once the fighting ended. However, when the time came for him to make his choice, he surprisingly chose the three creatures Sohic, Cahys, and Toaph, declaring them to be worthy of study and his closer attention. Later, defying public opinion and stunning the world once again, he set up headquarters in the Everworld itself, where he would remain for time indefinite. Incarnations All Ancients possess a innate ability to take different embodiments when appearing in physical form. It is possible for the manifestations to vary greatly in terms of shape, powers, and abilities, but the personality will naturally remain the same. Original Form The first form taken by the Tan Gentleman was that of an enormous, writhing mass of energy, with an appearance similar to that of countless undulating fractals overlain upon one another. His entire body gave off a richly golden color that nonetheless lacked warmth, a trait that carries over to whatever alternate form he takes. The mass revolved a single minuscule point of light which served as his physical core, and great arcs or bands of energy would emerge erratically from the pulsating mass. Gentleman's Form ::"A form for finesse." - The Tan Gentleman The Tan Gentleman's preferred form is that of a somewhat elderly, middle-sized, gaunt and thin human male. Throughout the ages, he has taken a curious fondness for dressing himself in whatever clothing is synchronous for that time. One thing that remains constant is color: the entirety of his appearance and body, such as skin, hair, every article of clothing, and even personal effects will invariably be in varying shades and tints of yellow. Inanimate objects that enter into his possession will also take on this quality after varying amounts of time. Powers and abilities Powers Coming soon. Abilities Coming soon. Miscellanea Coming soon. Tan Gentleman Tan Gentleman Tan Gentleman Tan Gentleman